


Shared Kisses

by KarmasSlave



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Compliant, F/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 14,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmasSlave/pseuds/KarmasSlave
Summary: a  Completed Collection of Drabbles based on the 30 Kisses Challenge.





	1. Look Over There

Challenge One

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Author: Karma's Slave

Theme: Look Over Here

\--

"And That is all for today, Dismissed" Master Eraqus told his two young apprentices.

"Yes, Master Eraqus," the two fourteen years old, spoke at the same time as they gave a bow of respect to their teacher. Eraqus gave a bow to them before he headed off back into the castle; leaving his young pupils to their own devices.

"So Terra, what to do you want to do now" the bluenette girl asked him as she was not ready to head inside and do her normal routine of studying for endless hours and then reading fictional books out of entertainment; that Aqua would get from her visits to her home world.

"I'm not sure yet" Terra told Aqua as he shrugged his shoulders. Terra would look away from Aqua every time she looked right back at him which was a bad habit that had been noticed by the young girl.

It wasn't like they were still kids where each thought or action of theirs was carefree but as they were now rapidly growing up something had started to change within Terra and Aqua.

For example, Terra wouldn't look aqua in the eyes anymore unless they were training, another thing was Master Eraqus was now having them to spar as not as close to each other as they used to; Aqua figured it was because they were growing they're arms and legs were getting longer. Although Aqua noticed Terra would be blushing madly as if he was a bashful child but Aqua knew that wasn't like Terra.

Aqua recalling the other day, which was the last time they'd had a private sparring session with wooden keyblades they both made as kids, the master had interrupted their personal spar; the master then dragging Terra off, claiming Terra was too sick to for an activity.

Nevertheless Aqua had to wonder here, Terra kind of was acting like this tough but shy character from a book she was currently reading; she noted it was no different than how Terra would normally act but this time it was more so then usual and this was when the young bluenette got her idea.

"Hey, Terra, can you look over here for a moment" Aqua asked him.

Terra turned his face towards his friend, Aqua acting fast as she could as lightly pecked Terra's lips with her own.

And it felt, nice for both them; Terra blushing red as he pulled away from Aqua, turning his head away to hide his not so secret red head face. Aqua simply let out a giggle as she took one of Terra's hands into her own and said, "I like you too, Terra


	2. Letter

Challenge Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Author: Karma's Slave

Theme: Letter

\--

Terra wanted to shout from the rooftops of castle.

He needed to express this new found revelation of his to the entire universe of the worlds…Well maybe not to the whole entire universe and it's plethora of worlds but there is someone that should know but how to tell her was the one thing that was troubling the brunette keyblade apprentice.

Letting out a sigh of Frustration, Terra laid in his bed frustrated in annoyance of thinking up methods of how to express his emotional need of his to Aqua.

"I could try in a letter, perhaps?" Thought Terra but then shook his head at the notion "Nah a letter of this nature would be too impersonal" Terra then said to himself; especially for what he wanted to say to Aqua.

Terra had stolen some of Aqua's magazines focused on for people their age for some advice on this but it was useless since the magazines was pretty much in a female perspective then that of a males unless it was a sports article and not to mention, The only thing Terra learned from it was love letters were only romantic, if you were already in a relationship but that was Terra's current problem, they weren't in a relationship.

Terra actually couldn't turn to the magazines more focused on the male customers because they were filled with many perversions about women; though Terra didn't deny that he had taken a gander because of his own natural curiosity but Terra wasn't raised by his master to be a pervert but it didn't help when he imagined a bluenette female in place of those women.

Alright so maybe Terra was a little bit of a pervert but not like ones women would criticize about in Aqua's magazines, not that they were wrong mind you.

Terra sighed at his confliction, why was telling someone how you feel have to be so damn hard? The brunette just laid there on his bed for awhile becoming lost into his own thoughts to the point that he didn't even notice someone coming into his bedroom.

Terra was so lost into his train of thoughts to a point where parts of him went numb due to his lack of movement.

Terra was unaware that he was sleeping with his eyes open as his sense of touch finally picked up the feeling of a hand on his shoulder, shaking him from his deep thoughts

"Terra?" a voice was calling out over and over.

"Uh?" Terra began coming back into reality

"Terra, it's me" the brunette's blue eyes refocusing on to what was in front of him

"Aqua...what are you doing in my room?" he then asked her as he had to continually blink to moisten his now dry eyes,

"Terra, you didn't come down for dinner. So the Master figured you weren't well and suggested me bringing your meal to you" Aqua explained as she set a tray of food down on the side night table that was next to Terra's bed.

"Thanks Aqua, yeah I guess I must of really zoned out there earlier" Terra said; feeling the need to explain himself as he began to sit up carefully as the numbness was beginning to fade with some muscle cramping.

Aqua went over to Terra; sitting on his bed as she then ran a fingerless light-tanned glove on the side of his face, her fingertips slightly brushing the hair that framed his face. "It doesn't matter as long as you're alright" Aqua said to him.

Terra wasn't sure as to what came over him, as mimicked Aqua by placing his own but bare hand on the side of Aqua's face, and then leaning forward, where their lips had met and as they shared their first kiss with one another.

Terra realized that it didn't matter how he said it or expressed his feels, as long as it meant something to him as well as to Aqua, It said just enough.


	3. Jolted

Challenge Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Author: Karma's Slave

Theme: Jolted

Warning: this drabble is AU and is connected to '20 Minutes to an Hour' ( A story that isn't posted here...yet.)

Timeline: Ten Years Later.  
\--

Aqua was sitting in her home office typing away at her laptop as she was working on her first fictional novel which would have been going well and fast if it weren't for her unexpected case of writers block. It didn't matter how much she looked over her well researched notes, or the countless times she spent re-wording words and sentences for no true purpose, it still didn't help the fact that she was stuck and it was really sucking at the moment.

Aqua's finger tapped down hard on the backspace button as she grew frustrated at herself on her lack of work.

The knocking on the other side of her home office door distracted Aqua. "Mom, are you busy?" the knocker asked from the other side of the door; Aqua recognizing her fourteen year old daughter's voice. "No, not really" answered Aqua as she glared at her computer screen, "Just come on in, Xion" she then added.

The door opened; Xion entering the room closing the door behind her, "Are you sure I'm not interrupting something?" Xion questioned her mother as everyone in the house knew much Aqua valued her privacy for writing.

"No, baby you're not, Mommy actually has to have been working on something for it to be interrupted" pointed out Aqua as she looked at her computer screen with annoyance.

"Okay…then" Xion thought to herself, "What do you want Xion and how much does it cost before I have to tell you, No." Aqua then ripping her eyes away from the computer screen while she questioned her daughter. The bluenette had become quite aware of Xion's routine for wanting something.

Xion sighing as she shook her head at her mother, "No, mom. This isn't one of those moments" Xion then said but never the less making a mental note to save and use that one for her father, as her mind drifted off to the beautiful leather jacket, she saw in the mall earlier today when hanging out with some friends.

Aqua dead-panned at Xion, "Oh, it isn't" she said in a monotone voice.

"Alright, it's like this mom" Xion then started "We know that my fifteenth birthday is coming up and I want to spend it with...just Axel as in a first date" Xion then dropping the bombshell on Aqua; Xion hadn't noticed her mother's eyes grew twice their natural size.

"And I know daddy won't let me go because he's…you know how he get's when it comes to me and boys" Xion then said with an annoyed expression on her face.

"So I went straight over his head and asked you" The dark haired girl furthered explained "Because I feel this is really important to me and this could be yours and daddy's birthday present to me" Xion finally finished as the blue haired woman was just still trying to process that information all at once.

"Xion's first date, already?" Aqua thought proudly and a tiny bit sadden by it. "And one more thing mom, let me just point out, Dad let Sora start dating before I did and we're twins, so you can see the injustice about this." Xion then added as she crossed her arms.

Aqua had to give Xion credit; she put all lot of confidence into this request of her's and Xion was right about Sora. Terra had stupidly let Sora start dating early which caused a huge verbal fight between Aqua and Terra and then Aqua started to then to argue for Xion to start dating; Aqua wanted to wring Terra's neck for that one however Aqua won that argument.

But that didn't stop Sora for doing it anyway but Xion unlike her mother had actually tried to wring her brother's neck for mocking her with the new found privilege…It had taken some time to get Xion's hands off of Sora's neck.

The bluenette then nodded her head "Xion, I will talk to your father about this and believe me it's going to be awhile for him to act like an adult about this" Aqua said to her daughter. Xion nodded her head trying to pretend not to get her hopes up so soon but Xion knew her mother was going to get the long deserved 'yes'

Xion then opening her mouth "Since we are on the subject, I was wondering, what was your first time like?" the soon to be fifteen year old asked. Aqua's eyes bugged out of her head at the question; this time Xion saw her mother's reaction "No-No! Not that first, I meant when you had your first date and kiss." Xion added quickly as she shook her hands 'No'

Placing a hand over her heart "Oh thank god!" Aqua then said as felt her heart stop racing. The older woman then putting that hand on her forehead in relief

"Well Mom, you gonna tell me or not!" Xion getting antsy, "Alright all ready!" Aqua snapped back.

"When your father and I shared our first kisses with one another, we were about your age and honestly when we finally kissed; my insides were like being jolted all round, up and down and not mention we both were nervous as hell." Aqua recalled as she told her daughter

"But there was something about that kiss that's was so memorable and not simply because it was the first, because it was more than that and I was lucky enough to have that chance with your father, " Aqua finishing her story, "Not everyone gets to find the one at fifteen years old" the bluenette then commented; Aqua looking back at her computer screen; her lack of work still mocking her, Aqua then turned only the monitor off.

"I hope my first kiss could be like that, you know if I get the chance" hoped Xion. Aqua turning her attention back Xion, "You will Xion," Getting up from her computer chair, "I'll go talk to him, right now"

Xion then smirked to her mother "So I'll won't be hearing from you in a few hours, huh mom" Xion said with joking look on her face.

Aqua dead-panning once more as she looked to her daughter "I'm going to pretend, I didn't hear that implication"

\--

End


	4. Perfect Blue

Challenge 4: Perfect Blue

By: Karma's slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

\--

Terra's face flushing with red as he stared at Aqua from a far. Everything about this girl was just so captivating it was hard to not fall in love with her,

Her mind was domineering and strong

Her laugh was kind and heart-felt

Her lips weren't too thin nor wide but they were so kissable; which Terra found to be quite addicting.

Those perfect blue eyes of her's are what always pulled him into her. Her eyes of sapphire; Eyes as blue as an ocean and that stand out like a midnight star yet mirrored in the ocean  
twinkling like a star yet held the colour of the ocean it looked as if they were painted with the ocean.

Even her own hair reflected the blue in her eyes

But her eyes didn't always resemble water but a deep pool of 'Look at Me"

There was also something about her eyes that were just screaming 'innocence.'

Aqua was Terra's perfect shade of blue.


	5. The Road Home

Challenge: The Road Home

By: Karma's slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

\--

Aqua felt the sting of her tears as she continued to stare at the sight before her; she was speechless "Aqua" he called out to her, tears rolling down her face as this was first time she's heard his voice in the eleven years they've been apart.

The bluenette had a hand over her mouth as she cried; looking at him, He finally looked like himself as if he never been taken away from her by that monster Xehanort.

Moving her hand away from her mouth; "Terra" saying his true name. Aqua closed the small gap between then as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Terra was taken surprise by Aqua's actions as she tried to pull him even more close into her embrace. He wrapped his arms around her, not wanting to be apart from her or lose her ever again.

Terra was a bit teary eyed himself and he started to feel those tears on his face; Terra felt his head being pulled down as lips were now being covered with a pair of trembling lips. Aqua kept pecking him with these kisses on his lips, the corners of his mouth and even getting his chin; of course he happily returned the gesture.

Aqua and Terra knew what this meant to them; That their long road home was almost over.


	6. The Sound of Waves

Challenge: The Sound of the waves

By: Karma's slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Note: In another's P.O.V

\--

He couldn't help but think of her as he stared out into the ocean of the dark margin; sitting on the large rock while his golden-amber eyes would just lock on to the site in front of him.

"Aqua" saying her name into his mind, watching her namesake as the waves were crashing in to the water, creating a back and forth motion in the water.

It's been eleven years since she had sacrificed herself to the realm of darkness. And how'd did he repay her? He didn't. if she ever knew the things he'd done to in Radiant Garden and then to the worlds.

She wouldn't just cry, she'd be…Devastated…Heartbroken…

It was the sound of the waves themselves that made him think of her, it made him 'feel' like she was sitting right next to him on the large rock, with both of her arms wrapped around the front and back of his shoulders, whispering into his own true name into his ear "Terra"

Just before she would kiss at his temple and then tease his ear with her mouth.

The sound of those waves always made it feel like, She had never left him.


	7. "Say Ahh…"

Theme: "Say ahh…"

By Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Connected to 20 Minutes to an Hour. ( a story that isn't on here)

\--

"Open your mouth" spoke a demanding female voice as she had her husband pinned down by her lap in one of the chairs at their kitchen table. Her husband only shook his head in defiance as he kept his mouth tightly shut as the man was refusing to take his decongestion medicine

"mhm, hm" came out as his muffled protest, which was supposed to sound more like, "Uh-No"

Aqua glaring intensely at Terra for this behavior, "you're acting like a child!" she began to scold him. No spouse enjoyed having to talk to their partner as if they were a child but Terra was really making Aqua's patience grow thin; which was hard thing to accomplish in its self.

Again Terra shook his head 'No'; Aqua then letting out a big deep sharp breathes as she was fighting off the urge to smack Terra upside his head, "Stubborn bastard" she said in her mind.

She quickly took a moment to check on Xion and Sora as the two toddlers were in there high chairs, while Sora was being distracted by the ceiling fan's light fixture; Xion was watching her parents with curious eyes as she put a chicken nugget in her mouth and chewed, carefully.

Aqua then formed a small plan in her head "Alright, Terra you don't have to take it. I mean look at us right now; it's ridicules" Aqua then said to her husband but she wasn't letting up her position on his lap. She merely wrapped her arms around his neck

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want you getting the kids sick, I'm mean Sora just over came that fever and Xion with her ear ache, can you blame me for acting this way?" Aqua then said as she buried her face into her husband's neck for a moment and then resting her chin on his shoulder blade.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry here and with how I was acting; unbelievable, "Now, I have you, right where I want you" thought Aqua as she then lifting herself from the embrace.

Aqua smiled at Terra, as she brought her lips to his which Terra had no problem accepting, "Say ahh" Aqua smugly thought in her head, Aqua then feeling her tongue make contact with Terra's as she pushed the small white pill into his mouth. Terra nearly gagged but the pill was sent the back of his mouth, where he involuntarily swallowed it.

Terra broke the kiss, so he could let out a cough from the involuntarily swallow, "That was weird" he commented.

Aqua smiled to Terra as she got off his lap to take Xion and Sora out of their high chairs, "Sucker" she thought.


	8. kHz (Kilohertz)

Theme: kHz (Kilohertz)

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Alternate Universe

\--

"What's kHz?" Terra asked Aqua as the brunette lifted his eyes from his notebook.

Terra had been absent from school for over a week with Bronchitis and Aqua had been asked by Terra's guidance counselor to not only bring Terra his missed assignments but to help him with what he's missed. Since the two did share more than one class together.

"it's shorthand for Kilohertz" answered Aqua as she was doing her homework.

"I can see that, but what is it exactly?"

"Look in the textbook, Terra"

"Ah, That's no fun" "Ugh fine! It's measurement of sine waves, happy?" Aqua snapped at him.

"Aqua, have I thanked you for doing this for me" Terra quickly then changing the subject before his girlfriend killed him.

"No but I'll a take rain check. I don't want your plague" Aqua remarked as focused back on to her work. Though to Terra, he would joke about it being plague to Aqua, mostly because of how miserable it made him and it was easier to make light of it.

"Ah, you're no fun, when I'm sick" he then mumbled under his breath as his went back to his notebook; thinking Aqua hadn't heard that but she had.

She rolled her eyes and sighed as she then grabbed Terra, by the back of his neck and brought his lips to her own.

By Monday morning; Terra was back in school. However Aqua wasn't due to spending her whole week out sick for bronchitis.


	9. Violence

Theme: Violence

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

\--

"Terra?" spoke a soft but firm feminine voice as the blue haired woman questioned her long time friend as she saw the drastic change in his appearance. He said nothing as he stared blankly at the woman before him.

But then he lifted his arm, reaching out for her with one hand; Aqua stepping back but his hand captured her by the straps that bounded across her chest.

"Who am I?" he questioned her as he used his strength to lift her up; his grip on her tightening.

"Terra!" she screamed as the silver haired Terra brought Aqua closer to him; smashing his lips down on to hers which no doubt would leave them bruised. The dark intentions of the silver haired man hadn't stopped there.

Blue eyes widening in fear as Terra shot up from his bed from the violent nightmare, Terra taking deep breaths as he tried to relax but the keyblade apprentice couldn't

"That's wasn't me" Terra said to himself "I would never do those things" he added.

Terra tried to fall back to sleep but alas it was not a comfortable sleep as Terra would still have to not only face Aqua in the morning but also he'll be taking his Master Qualifications Exam.


	10. Radio-cassette player

Author: Karma's Slave

Theme: Radio-cassette player

Alternate Universe

\--

Three figures trying to move about the tight free space of the garage as they worked at a snail's pace of cleaning it, "Terra, I can't believe your dad is not only making us clean out your garage but then attic as well" Terra's young friend Ventus was complaining "and that fact that my mom went along with it" added Ven.

Terra sighed at his young friend "Ven, would you quit complaining already, your bugging the crap out of me and we just started" Terra then said to Ven. The blonde haired boy groaned in annoyance, "Besides Ven, we promised my dad that it would be done by the time he and my mother come back from their weekend getaway." Terra reminded his small friend. "Don't forget we're getting paid for this" finished Terra, that remarked seemed to have Ven calmed down.

Terra had been wondering why, his father would let him off easy and make it look like a legit favor in front of his mother.

"Yeah, not mention bailing you two out of trouble from, old man Xehanort from down the block and keeping quit about it." Aqua finally adding in her two cents as she placed a big box of broken tools next to the garbage pails.

Terra and Ven looking wide eye at Aqua, "Hey!" they said in unison. "Don't give me that look!" Aqua said to them, "You guys know, you did this to your selves" she added as she crossed her arms.

"How'd you know?" Terra then questioned the blue haired girl. Aqua giving the older boy a look that spoke, "who do you think"

Ven putting his arms behind his head as he would normally do, "Well then Ms. Smart-ass, why are you here then?" Ventus asked Aqua.

Aqua rolling her eyes at the younger boy, "Isn't it obvious? I was asked here to supervise you guys." Terra looked at Aqua in disbelief; Aqua looked to her boyfriend and nodded her head, "You seriously didn't think your dad was going to easily trust you after what you did to Old man Xehanort's yard and the outside of his house." Aqua slightly going into detail as she bended to her knees to look into the new box she came across

Terra letting out another sigh but this time in defeat, "Now that does sound more like my father" thought Terra.

"Ven" Terra called out to the younger boy, "why don't you head into the house and get started on the attic?"

Ven quirked an eye-brow "Why?" he questioned

"Because there is lack of moving space in here as is" answered the brunette.

"Ya' know if you two wanted to make out again, all you to have to do is be clear about it" commented Ven as he carefully walked over to the door that lead right into the kitchen of the house. "Shut up, Ven" Terra said casually while Ven could only chuckle as he left.

Terra then going by Aqua to see what she was looking at.

"Oh wow!" said Aqua as she found something in the box, "What?" asked Terra.

Aqua pulling her discovery out of the box, "Look what I found, it's your old radio-cassette player" holding the black and square object in her hands complete with headphones that went around the head. "It was in our old costumes box; I was wondering why I could never find it at my house" said Aqua, referring to the box.

Terra blushed at the memories of a younger Aqua, Ven and himself playing dress up as pirates and a princess and knights that came with a dragon costume, among many of them; they had quite the imaginations back in those days.

A mutual favorite memory of theirs was when they were all dressed as warriors that had to protect the balance of not just one universe but many universes, the more Terra thought of it, it sounded like one of those eccentric Japanese video games.

But anyway as Terra mentally refocused on Aqua, the cassette player that she was holding in her hands held a very special memory to Terra. In that player should still be a tape, that holds the song that a Jr. high school student listened to the moment he realized; he like his female best friend as more than a friend.

"That really is something" he said to Aqua as he leaned over and lightly kissed her lips, giving her a smile as he pulled away. Aqua smiled back, "What was that for?" she asked

"Just cause" Terra replied.

"You two done making out now" asked Ven as he returned to the garage. Aqua then on her knees, putting the player back in the box and then went looking further into it. Terra shook his head as he walked over to the boy "Ven, forget the attic and come help us" he said as he now ruffled the boys hair.

Aqua then smirked as she found was she was looking for in the box "Why don't we stop for the day?" Aqua then said as Ventus and Terra looked at her. "It's not like, we've gotten a lot done." Aqua said as she stood back up as she motioned for the boys to follow her outside the garage, they couldn't see what she was holding.

Aqua turned back to face as she held their old costume props, "Sir Terra" handing him a plastic sword; Aqua then handing one over to Ven, "Sir Complain-A lot" she said. Aqua then placing a tiara on her head, "Winner, shall receive my hand" she said before sitting in an open lawn chair

Oh" Terra said demurely, Ven letting out own 'Oh' to mock Terra. As they pointed the plastic swords at one other.

Aqua then clapped her hands together "Come on, your Queen demands bloodshed!"

"En garde, you fiend" Terra said to Ven, who wasn't keeping a straight face as he busted out in laughter.


	11. invincible; unrivaled

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Author: Karma's Slave

Theme: invincible; unrivaled

\--

He couldn't help it as he would steal glances at her every now and then making it harder for himself to take his eyes off of her every time she would look back to him would occasionally would catch him staring at her. Terra turned his head, just in time to as he quickly turned back to the assigned spell book in his hands.

For as long as he's known Aqua, she has always had this invincible confidence about her that Terra not only loved about her but heavily envied it as well; especially when it came to their training in magic. He often wondered what it would be like to have an unrivaled confidence as hers.

Aqua was well aware that Terra was occasionally stealing glances at her, the bluenette was keeping a mental count of how many times she caught him doing that and so far that number was 20...now 21...no wait, 22. She wished Terra would just suppress this insecurity and make his move.

From the fictional books, she'd read. Aqua was always left with the impression that the man had to be the one to make the first move but Terra wasn't making his move in fact he kept stopping himself, "we're going to be senior citizens by the time he makes a move" Aqua thought to herself.

The bluenette sighed as she closed her spell book, setting it on the stone table and headed over to bench where Terra was 'reading' and sat next to him, She could feel her friend flinch as her leg touched his own.

"Terra?" asking for his attention

"Yes, Aqua" he answered

She didn't use words as she pressed her lips to his, the sudden action of hers was enough to make Terra drop the book he was holding. Though Terra did crave to have that invincible confidence, he was more then content that she had enough for the both of them.


	12. Our Own World

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Author: Karma's Slave

Theme: Our Own World

\--

Both keyblade apprentices falling down hard onto the mattress as weariness had begun to take its toll on their bodies.

Aqua could feel Terra's arm move under and around her shoulders, their flesh still feeling warm as their racing hearts were finally beginning to slow down. Terra's eyes drifted down towards Aqua seeing that sleep already had already taken Aqua. Terra then pulling Aqua closer to him; her bare shoulder touching the exposed skin of his own arm. The skin on skin contact was an almost too good a feeling.

Reaching over as best he could, Terra placing a good night kiss on Aqua's forehead. Though he would never say it aloud but Terra loved these quiet moments with Aqua lying right beside him. it just felt so serene as if it really were only the two of them living in a world of their own.

Soon it wasn't long till Terra fell asleep himself.


	13. Fence

Author: Karma's Slave

Theme: Fence

Note: Connected to 20 Minutes to an Hour

This drabble is dedicated to Terra ForceXIII, who was the one to get me hooked on the pairing of Vanitas/Xion.

\--

Aqua raised an eyebrow to her husband as she watched him taking home improvement supplies out from back of his SUV truck. With her eyes still locked on to the male brunette. Terra placing the supplies on the side of their home as he turned back to unload the rest.

Tilting her head to the side, "What is he up, too?" she mumbled under her breathe as she continued to watch him from the living room window

"Mom, what are you doing?" questioned Xion as she entered the living room and catching her mother off guard. The black haired eighteen year old, joining her mother at the window.

"Trying to figure out, what your father is doing?" replied the bluenette.

"He's building a fence" answered Xion; Aqua turning to her daughter "How and why, Xion"

"The other day he spotted me talking to Vanitas, who moved in next door recently from the apartment buildings that are like five blocks away from here." explained Xion

"Sounds like you already know this boy"

"I do, we've been going to the same school for a while now."

"Okay but back to the matter at hand and your father is building this fence because..."

Xion's eyes looked at the carpeted ground "Because he's being over protective and well at the moment I didn't have the heart to tell him, that Vanitas and I are already dating and you know how he was when I dated Axel; not to mention how happy he was when we broke up" explained Xion. "And I don't that think fence is exactly for Vanitas. You know if he had his way I'd be locked up like some fairytale princess." Xion added.

Aqua sighed at her daughter, "Alright you have point about that last part but still Xion, you should have said something. I will talk him out of the fence but Xion you are going to tell him about your new boyfriend" as the bluenette headed towards the front door of the house.

"Deal" Xion said before her mother opened the door.

Aqua then exiting through the front door to meet Terra by his truck, "Hi there stud" Aqua greeted her husband as she spoke with a mocking sultry tone of voice.

"Hey" responded Terra as he placed a quick kiss to her lips before reaching for some tools that were still in the truck.

"Terra"

"Yeah, Aqua"

"I don't recall a fence ever stopping you from seeing me" Aqua said as revealed to her husband, that she knew what he was up too.

"That's because, we didn't live next door to each other.

"Really, I seem to be recalling nights of sneaking out my window and climbing over that wooden fence just so we can drive around at 3:00 am. and then watch the sunrise at the beach before I had to sneak back into the house." Aqua giving her husband a very detailed memory.

Terra then looked to his wife, "You know something, That I don't" he said

Aqua nodded her head for yes. "You'll have to talk Xion about that."

"Is it what I think is"

"Not going to lie. There is a good chance of that" she said with a smile.

End


	14. Cradle

Challenge: Cradle

By: Karma's slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts franchise in any way. This is made purely for entertainment.

Warning: Alternate Universe

\- -

Aqua slowly began to open her eyes, letting out a groan as waking up as she tried to sit up "Ugh…Where am I?" she whispered to herself. The keyblade master was having a hard time keeping her eyes open as they just couldn't seem to refocus into the light of the room where Aqua was being kept.

The bluenette sighed as she mentally decided to keep her eyes closed, after being in the realm of darkness for quite some time; it would be a while before her eyes could readjust to the light.

"Perfect…don't even know where I am; let alone see It." she sarcastically muttered to herself as Aqua deemed herself to be being temporarily blind. Aqua then leaning her back against a cold wall, her body winced at the cold as it touched the exposed skin of her shoulders.

But before the keyblade master could even recollect the memories of how she'd gotten here. Her instincts quickly picked up the vibe that she was certainly not alone in the room while Aqua may have temporarily lost her eyes but her other senses were heightened into action.

"Who's there?" Aqua demanded of the presence she was sensing.

The cloaked figure that stood before her; Xemnas had to smirk at the keyblade master that despite her disadvantage, she still acted like she was the one in charge and this certainly amused the nobody "Something's never change" he thought to himself.

Raising a hand, making black and white lines of energy appeared into the air and with a gesture of his index fingers the black and white energy bounded Aqua's wrists together.

Aqua tried to dodge it as best she could but despite her skills and fighting prowess. Aqua was handicapped by the mere fact of being in unrecognizable environment.

Aqua quickly trying to get her hands free from the energy binding them "Bastard!" she screamed to the figure, she could not see. Out of a moment of pure desperation Aqua made the rash option of opening her eyes, "Ah!" wincing at the sensitivity of the light hitting her pupils but then involuntarily started to squint her eyelids; the bluenette could at least partially see at this point.

The cloaked figure watched on as the keyblade master was squirming on the floor of his secret chamber; there was sicker side of him that was enjoying seeing the keyblade master being weak and defenseless

Aqua realized that squinting her eyes hadn't hurt as much as opening them fully then hearing the figure's footsteps coming towards her but the bluenette had to think of something quick. The closer the figure was a big advantage for Aqua. The keyblade master was last minutely coming up with a plan of attack.

Soon enough the sound of her captor walking ceased which Aqua took as a cue to swing her plan into motion. With a fast reflex Aqua using her still free legs to give her captor a low side swept kick.

The cloaked figure was taken by surprise as he crashed down to the floor, though her hands were now bounded together Aqua made her fingers intertwine as she made her next move and shoved her elbow into his abdomen. The superior of the nobodies nearly having the air knocked out of him.

Xemnas then having grabbed both of her arms, Aqua tried to get her arms away from him as she struggle against him but he was using his upper body strength against her. the nobody had not taken notice that his hood had come off in the struggle.

Aqua's eyes finally getting used to the light once more could now see much more than before but what she saw had her frozen with an sheer amount of over whelming emotions. Xemnas making an questionable expression as he noticed the keyblade master was no longer fighting him off.

"...Terra?...but it can't be you" She said as she could feel the stinging tears in her eyes begin to form. The nobody than realizing what just occurred. The bluenette releasing a breathe as she could not form any more words for the moment.

The superior of Organization XIII still had a good grip on her arms but as the keyblade master falling into a serious state of shock; so he moved hands off her and wrapped it around shoulders as Xemnas then hooking his arms under her still free legs. Pulling the keyblade master closer to his body as he then standing up with Aqua in tow.

Xemnas cradling Aqua to his chest as he sat down into his chair then moving his arm from under her legs; his free hand has went into the front pocket of his organization coat. grabbing a hold of what he was looking for.

"Aqua, look at me" he commanded her as he held the object by its chain. Tears fell from the keyblade masters face as she watched Terra's orange Wayfinder dangling from the gloved hand.

End


	15. Wada Calcium CD3

Challenge: Wada Calcium CD3

By: Karma's slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts franchise in any way. This is made purely for entertainment.

\--

"Come on, you've been sick for nearly two months Terra" Aqua told her fellow keyblade apprentice as she held out a glass of orange juice to him. "It's the master's orders, drink up. You need all the calcium you can get, right now" she then said in addition.

"Aqua, I'm not sick anymore. This isn't necessary" replied Terra as he struggled to sit up in his own bed. The brunette wincing a bit as he obtained a bed sore on his back for not being able to move at all.

Setting the glass of juice on his night table; so she could help him sit up properly "Terra, you've been stuck in bed for two months; your muscles are going to need all the help they can get." Aqua tried to reason with him. "Terra! I just had to help you sit up. What is that telling you?" Aqua then scolded

Terra turning his head away from Aqua then making that facial expression whenever he was upset; his eye lids half open and he refused to say anything.

Aqua releasing a frustrated sigh, "Terra, why can't you understand that it hurts me to see you like this" she confessed to him. Terra still didn't say anything as Aqua kept talking "first you got that cold that you ignored and then it turning into a bad case of Pneumonia which landed you in this bed"

"And I certainly couldn't take it when the Master had to put you under sedation" Terra could hear the hurt emotion in Aqua's voice as she continued "It was like you weren't even in there" she then said as she moved her head so Terra couldn't see the tears that formed fall down her face.

Aqua felt Terra placing a hand over her; he held it just before he picked it up and brought her hand to his lips as he gave it a kiss. Aqua looking back at him as he still held her hand.

"I'm gonna need you hold the glass for me, my hands are still shaky" he told her, Aqua smiled at Terra as she went for the glass but before giving him the juice. She moved in closer to Terra, kissing him she then broke the kiss and muttered a "thank you" as she then gave him his drink.

End


	16. If Only, I Could Make You Mine

Challenge: If Only, I Could Make You Mine

By: Karma's slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts franchise in any way. This is made purely for entertainment.

Warning: Alternate Universe and Connected to the drabble, Cradle.

\--

The very sight of Terra's Wayfinder had taken its emotional toll on Aqua. Despite the tears running down her face, Aqua began to angrily and violently lash out at the one whom was holding her captive.

She struggled against him as she would cry out "Liar!" "You're not Terra!" "You're nothing but an imposter!" while she tried to grab at Terra's Wayfinder as if it was last remaining piece of the Terra that had meant so much to her in more ways than one.

Xemnas managing to stop Aqua from squirming out of his arms if he hadn't she would have fallen head first on the steel floor of his secret room in once Radiant Garden.

The arm that held Aqua to him had tighten to keep her from getting away so he had let the bluenette take the Wayfinder however "You believe me to be lying?" Xemnas said as he was now holding her face by the hand that once held the Wayfinder.

Aqua refused to look at Xemnas, "Since you're refusing to listen let alone looking at me, you want further proof then here you are" he said as he moved her face.

Aqua was more then taken back as an old familiar sight appeared in her line of vision. "No…but it couldn't be" she said to herself as she stared at the very armor and keyblade, she sacrificed for Terra

The keyblade master fell silent as the revelation of this man had once been Terra. Aqua stopped her fighting against Xemnas as she put herself into a catatonic state.

He could feel her body growing limb against his but that was alright because Xemnas now had Aqua right where he wanted her. That smirk of his appearing on his lips as basically watched Aqua mentally shut down

Still holding on to her face, he moved her to face him once more. He wasn't sure if Aqua could register what was happening on the outside of her body. As he brought her face closer to his own looking at her carefully.

All the years lost in the realm of darkness hadn't age her but Xemnas didn't care about that Aqua was as beautiful as she always was. This is how the piece of Terra in him remembers Aqua.

And Xemnas knew that Aqua would always be loyal to the old Terra.

"If only, I could make you mine" he said to the catatonic keyblade master as he leaned in and placed a hard one-sided kiss on her lips.

End


	17. the space between dream and reality

Challenge: the space between dream and reality

By: Karma's slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts franchise in any way. This is made purely for entertainment.

\--

Aqua thought it was rather ironic that the realm of darkness could even hold such an aspect of beauty within its dark depths as she watched the waves crashing into another. The young keyblade master was leaning her back against a large rock. The rock it's self wasn't entirely comfortable but it had to do for now seeing that the bluenette was feeling rather weary; her eye lids were getting heavy for every blink she took.

Aqua was trying to stay awake long enough till her new found companion Ansem the wise to return from walk around the dark margin, so he could stretch his legs; She was grateful to have some company after traveling alone in the realm of darkness for so long.

The keyblade master trying so hard not to drift off into sleep as she was forced herself to wake up; sometimes Aqua hated sleeping not because it meant she was defenseless against any roaming heartless but the keyblade wielder was more afraid of her own subconscious then she was of the dark creatures that she had to fight against on a regular basis.

It was a rather strange and difficult for someone to be afraid of their own subconscious especially since it was on the place where Aqua could never escape from her guilt of not being able to save her friends but other times the dreams weren't so horrible in fact they could be quite peaceful

Aqua would dream of her lost home with Master Erauqs, Ven and Terra and then there were the times she would only dream of Terra and herself and of the relationship they had managed to hide their master and friend Ven.

Sometimes the dreams were based on moments the two lovers actually shared for example Aqua would relive all the stolen kisses or the times they'd sneak into each other's rooms as the keyblade master had lost her battle with staying conscious.

Never the less she knew it was the space between dream and reality where she and Terra would always love each other.


	18. In A Good Mood

Challenge: In A Good Mood

By: Karma's slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts franchise in any way. This is made purely for entertainment.

Warning: in another's Point Of View

\--

Ventus knew something was going on with Aqua and Terra, he just didn't know what it was but the younger keyblade was more than determined to find out. It was during breakfast time when Ven noticed that his two friends weren't quite like themselves

As Ven kept his face hidden behind his textbook his blue eyes peering over the edge of the book and took mental notes of how they were both sporadically smiling at one another when they knew Master Erauqs wasn't looking and they certainly didn't waste any other moments as their mentor left the dining room and headed into the kitchen.

Another strange thing was they were hardly talking to anyone but each other and in whispers. Ven watched as Terra leaned over to Aqua to whisper something into her ear Ven couldn't exactly hear all of it but the comment left Aqua with a blush in her face.

"Glowing?" Was all Ven over heard "What does Aqua have to do with glowing?" thought the young apprentice.

Ven then closing his textbook and setting it aside, clearing his throat to get Aqua and Terra's attention, "Alright you guys did something that apparently has left you two in a very good mood" Ventus just coming out with it.

Aqua was once again red in the face but this time so was Terra.


	19. Gardenia

Challenge: Gardenia

By: Karma's slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts franchise in any way. This is made purely for entertainment.

\--

It was their first training exercise on another world, Master Eraqus had sent off his pupils Terra and Aqua into a deep jungle while Master Eraqus stayed behind to take care of the former student of Master Xehanort, Ventus.

Their main overall objective was to study the world and its surroundings and to see how quickly Aqua and Terra could adapt into the world.

The two apprentices were doing fine in the first three hours of their task however the heat of the jungle was starting to get too Terra and Aqua, "I think we should stop for now Aqua. The heat is only going worsen" Terra said as he turned around to face his female companion

Aqua nodded in agreement "Yeah, and our blizzard spells are wearing off even faster due to said heat" she said to Terra as she raised her hands to put her hair in a makeshift ponytail as Aqua's hair was cut unevenly.

"That's what making the heat even worse for our bodies"

"Terra, we should make some sort of shade right here. I don't think we'll make it to any body of water at the rate we're going."Aqua told her friend. And that's just what the two keyblade apprentices did, they gathered whatever oversized leaves to block out the harsh rays of the sun.

After completing their improvised shade, Terra and Aqua sat their waiting for nightfall as the humidity wouldn't be so intense. Somehow in the midst of all this Aqua had drifted off to sleep, Terra would nudge her once in awhile to make sure she didn't pass out from heat exhaustion.

After nudging her again, Aqua shifted her head leaning on Terra's shoulder; he certainly didn't mind it as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders so Aqua could be a little more comfortable.

It was a few moments before Terra noticed something out of the corner of his left eye, moving his head to the side to see the object that is grabbing his attention. It was a flower that had gotten mixed within the leaves that they gathered earlier before.

Terra reached up and took the flower into his head; he noted that it was a white Gardenia. He quirked and eyebrow as he somewhat shifted his body without disturbing Aqua, he then tucked the loose strands of her hair behind her ear and then placing the flower there as well.

The brunette couldn't stop smirking for what he had done; Terra then placed a light kiss on Aqua's forehead.

End


	20. "Hey, You know…"

Challenge: "Hey, You know…"

By: Karma's slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts franchise in any way. This is made purely for entertainment.

Warning: Alternate Universe

\--

It was Saturday night and Aqua was spending the evening amongst her female friends such as Larxene, Namine, Kairi and Xion. The girls were all spending the night at Aqua's house as not only was it summer vacation but it was raining very hard that night and all the girls plans had been ruined for the night as this improvised slumber party was last minute.

"Can't believe we got rained out again, you know this third time we've resorted to this" Larxene complained to her friends

Aqua raised an eyebrow and gave Larxene an annoyed facial expression, "What do you expect? We live on an island; when is it not raining?" She then told her blonde friend.

"Still we could of have done anything else tonight why are we limiting ourselves to typical girly crap?" Larxene pointed to not just Aqua but all the girls "and nobody say it's because we're girls. I will hurt you" she threatened in addition.

Aqua rolling her eyes at Larxene, "it's because we didn't have money to do anything" Xion spoke up to answer Larxene's question.

"and on the plus side we didn't have to spend like twenty bucks a ticket to pay for a movie we'd only end up hating anyway" Aqua threw in. Larxene released an annoyed groan.

Aqua's eyes then reverted to Kairi and noticed she was texting; taking note of how the redhead couldn't stop smiling.

"Hey, you know Kairi; you and Sora have been spending a lot of time together lately." The bluenette pointed out to the younger girl. "What's up with that?" she then asked with faking innocence.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Aqua" denied a blushing Kairi while the rest of the girls stopped to look at the redhead, with 'what' written all over their faces more so to the fact that Kairi is trying to deny any romantic feelings for and about Sora.

Xion shook her head in disbelief, "Seriously? You're going to deny it! Something that is clear as fucking day to everyone on this island and you're going to play the denial card" Xion nearly bitching out Kairi.

Kairi didn't respond quickly to that because she knew Xion called her out "Well Xion, we all can't be as subtle as you and Riku were when you two dated" Xion groan inwardly at the mention of her ex-boyfriend.

"But the point is we didn't have this unnecessary urge to hide the relationship" argued Xion as the other girls watched the verbal fight between Kairi and Xion.

Namine quirked an eyebrow in a mere moment of confusion, "Xion then how come your being secretive with Vanitas?" the blonde girl innocently asked

"Aha" Kairi pointing to the black haired girl as Namine gave the redhead something to throw back to her friend. Xion shook her head side to side as if to say 'really now?' without the words.

"Let's get this straight, Kairi our situations are very different. Yours is idiotic while mine does have a very good reason" Xion explained to the redhead with a small smile that said 'Don't try to play me'

Aqua looking at the dark haired girl "and that reason would be…" she inquired.

Xion's smile instantly faded "My parents flat out hate Vanitas" she said with a sad and clearly frustrated sigh. Kairi nodded her head at this "Well Sora is defiantly a nice guy but the amount of trouble he gets into does make my parents a bit nervous even before we decided to get together."

Aqua smirked at her two friends, "and who would of thought that Roxas was among the ones to take home to meet the parents" Aqua said as she stared directly at Namine whom was blushing a very bright red. "Face it Namine you got really lucky with that one considering he hangs out with Axel most of the time."

"In any case it might have to do with my parents mistaking him for Ventus hence why Roxas has slipped past under their 'radar' so to speak." Namine said in the natural soft tone of voice.

Larxene rolling her electric green eyes of hers "yes…yes Namine has the perfect relationship" the blonde said as she was pretending to fake her lack of interest into the conversation.

Aqua narrowed her eyes to the older blonde "ah what shocker coming from you" the bluenette said with mock surprise.

"Oh don't give me that shit, Aqua. When are you all going to expect the fact that not everyone is meant for a relationships." Larxene said as she raised her arms to stretch them out.

"That's because a series of one night stands are usually looked down upon especially when you're female" said Aqua

Larxene gave Aqua a look "What? I hate the idea of being tied down to person and I don't plan on changing that anytime soon."

The blue haired female shrugging her shoulders at Larxene's words "That's a shame Larxy" Aqua using a nickname that hasn't been uttered in years. "Because my brother has been asking a lot about you lately" Aqua said rather too causal for Larxene's comfort.

Electric green eyes had widen with genuine surprise"…Saix been asking about me?" Aqua giving Larxene a nod of her head "Well in his peculiar cryptic way but apparently I'll have to say you aren't interested in the way he's interested, oh well" commented Aqua as she dropped her crossed arms to her sides.

Larxene couldn't give a verbal response of any kind because she knew that would incriminate herself and she knew Aqua was more than aware of that oh so small detail. Aqua didn't have to say anything else so all she did was wear an evil smile on her face.

"Well how about you and Terra?" Larxene then said as to get move the focus on to her blue haired friend.

"We're fine, I don't have to defend my relationship" she told her friends Aqua's triumph smile remained on her face but as before she could say anything, the girls were taken by surprise when Aqua's bedroom door opened unexpectedly and on the other side of was the very males they were discussing.

The girls were unnerved by this as they Terra, Saix, Vanitas, Sora and Roxas entered Aqua's bedroom.

"Hey you know, we heard all that" Terra said as he headed over to his girlfriend, "Yeah what are going to do about that" teased Aqua as Terra pulled her into an embrace. "This" he simply said as he planted his lips on hers.

Everyone could hear Aqua's deep moan in that kiss, Aqua forced herself away from Terra's firm lips to only say "See, I don't have to defend my relationship" Aqua looking right at Larxene when she said that.

End


	21. Excessive Chain

Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kingdom Hearts Franchise in anyway.

Challenge: Excessive Chain

Warning: Alternate Universe

Connected to Drabbles: Cradle and If Only I could Make You Mine.

\--

Not much time had passed by since Aqua was more or less rescued from the realm of darkness by the corrupted form of a man who had once been her friend and lover, Terra who had now gone by the name of Xemnas. It was one of many names and identities he'd stolen of the ten years they'd been separated.

Xemnas had been kind enough to inform Aqua of his endeavors over the years.

It left the keyblade master saddened and disgusted but more importantly it filled Aqua with an inner rage that would begin to feed her own darkness.

She could recall the day he brought her into his dark world.

The superior of Organization XIII no longer kept her hidden away in that secretive chamber of his; the very day he brought her into The World That Never Was she was encountered with people who were dressed similar to Xemnas. Two faces had stuck in that crowed

A boy who went by the name of Roxas and that bastard Xigbar who used to be known as Braig.

Aqua followed Xemnas as he was dragging her by energy made shackles over her wrists as they passed by the free shooter, he made snide comment to Aqua about Terra which actually had stopped the leader of the Nobodies and the keyblade master.

The comment brought confusion to everyone else but those three with an intertwined past.

Aqua felt the energy around her wrists being to dissipate meaning Xemnas lost his grip which the bluenette could have used to her advantage and escape but she chose not to. Instead Aqua took a much more darker path. Using her teleportation technique as she caught Xigbar by his throat with one hand and her keyblade in another aimed for his only good eye.

Her attack caught the other Organization members by surprise, hell some were entertained by it such as Saix and Larxene.

Xemnas smirked as he watched the scene before him but not that he would ever admit it to himself let alone anyone else. His insides ached with pain to see Aqua like this.

Eventually the superior did tear Aqua off of Xigbar much to the disappoint to some.

Aqua tore herself out of that memory ever since then Xigbar kept his distance but never stopped his taunting of the past. The bluenette knew one of these days someone was going to put an end to him and Aqua hoped she be the one to end his days.

The Keyblade master stayed in Xemnas's chambers but she was free to roam around the castle. She spent whatever time with Roxas she could as she would secretly search for any signs of Ventus within him but other than that she would train him and Xion every once in a while.

She laid on their shared bed which brought on so many memories of her and Terra. She'd be in denial if she didn't admit that some nights felt like the good old days but other nights Aqua felt as if she was betraying Terra's memory by giving herself to this impostor which made the keyblade master feeling ashamed of herself.

But Xemnas had been right about her, it didn't matter what happened Aqua would always be loyal to Terra.

Aqua closing her eyes as the weight of the mattress grew heavier; opening her eyes to see her captor next her. Aqua sat up and changed her position as she was now straddling Xemnas lap as one of her hands went to his head tightening her grip on his hair bringing his face to hers.

There was an invisible chain between them

She covered his lips with her own; Aqua's tongue invading his mouth as she used her hips to grind into his body getting a muffled moans of pleasure. Her free hand went to the undo the zipper of Xemnas's cloak

A big excessive chain

She broke the kiss from his lips as she headed downwards to his neck.

named Terra.


	22. Red

Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kingdom Hearts Franchise in anyway.

Challenge: Red

This Drabble is rated M for Adult Content

\--

Aqua's back landing on the firm mattress as Terra was on top of her, their lips never seeming to part from each other. Aqua's hands moving from the sides of Terra's face as she dragged them to his shoulders before then moving them to the bottom of his shirt and pulling it up exposing his muscled chest.

They parted shortly so Terra could remove his shirt while Aqua took the advantage of undoing the pink straps over breasts however she still had her corset on but Terra had beaten her to them and had simply yanked the laces loose to make removing the corset simple.

After finally getting to toss the corset aside, Aqua removed the remaining clothing on her upper body. Shivers went up Aqua's spine as she the air hitting her chest; making her nipples a bit stiffer then they already felt.

Aqua could feel the heat in face as Terra couldn't seem to take his eyes off of Aqua's body, it made her nervous but then as Terra simply told her that somehow she looked even more beautiful had put those nerve's at ease.

Laying herself back down on to the bed with Terra once again on top; they shared a small peck of kiss as Terra was now running those firm lips over Aqua's neck, collar bone and then making contact with her breasts.

Teasing the bluenette as he blew on her sensitive nipple (just a few times), bringing a free hand to toy with her other breast. Her eyes widening as Terra's tongue finally made contact Aqua letting out huge breathy moan.

She then took one of her hands to move the hand Terra had on her breast bringing it down her body as she told him without words, what she wanted. Then leaving his hand there and he took the cue as hand went into Aqua's shorts and was met with moist flesh. Not wasting time as he began to use his two of his fingers.

Aqua couldn't help herself from moaning, in fact it was a turn on for Terra and with that he'd put in a third finger but Aqua then caught Terra off guard as her one hand was groping Terra's erection.

Terra taking his mouth away from her breast as he looked up to Aqua; both of them being red in the face.

End


	23. Good Night

Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kingdom Hearts Franchise in anyway.

Challenge: Good Night

\--

"Night Ven!" both Terra and Aqua said to the young keyblade wielder as he headed into his bedroom to finally get some sleep as he had snuck out to see the meteor shower. This left the trio down to a duo.

A moment passed by, just before they started roaming the halls again, Terra would take cautious glances from both ends as he was looking out for Master Erauqs.

"All Clear, Terra" Aqua said with a warm smile on her face as she extended her hand out to him. the brown haired man returning that smile to her as he took her hand. They continued to walk along the halls of the castle hand in hand.

"I can't wait till we're Masters and then we can finally go on a proper date" said Terra as he pulled Aqua closer to him as he moved his arm to be around her shoulders.

"It would be nice but you have to admit Terra, there is something unique about our dates here." she told him.

"Oh yeah, I just love having limited locations to be with you and having to constantly look over my shoulder for the Master" Terra answered clearly with attitude in his tone of voice.

Aqua rolled her eyes at her 'secret' boyfriend, she didn't deny he was making a decent point, "Terra, at least it's better than nothing." Aqua replied while giving Terra's hand a squeeze.

"I know"

It wasn't long until they had reached the outside of Aqua's bedroom door, "and here we are...I'd invite you in but I have an exam in the morning" Aqua half joking with Terra; getting a small chuckle out of him.

The couple had their master qualifications exams in just a few mere hours.

Terra removing his arm from Aqua's shoulders, "Good Night" they both said as the two young adults both leaning over for a kiss. Parting their lips from one another but neither Aqua nor Terra had moved from their spots. Aqua leaned in again, saying 'Good Night' as they shared another kiss.

Once again, they didn't leave those spots. This went on for another two kisses.

Aqua now having Terra's arms around her waist "Seriously, Goodnight!" she said to him

"Would you stop saying good night" he told her just before kissing again but this time the kiss was longer more growing passionate by the passing second. Aqua then bringing her hands to the back of Terra's neck pulling him deeper into the kiss.

It wasn't until the sound of someone clearing their throat that made the two older apprentices stop what they were doing.

Aqua and Terra while still wrapped up in each other's arms, slowly turned their heads to see Master Erauqs and he was looking not so pleased with his two eldest pupils.

End


	24. Our Distance and That Person

Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kingdom Hearts Franchise in anyway.

Challenge: Our Distance and That Person

Connected to The Road Home.

\--

And there she was, standing before him after a decade.

All his memories of her came flooding back to the long lost keyblade wielder. How he longed to feel her arms wrapped around his body taking him into the loving embrace, he secretly craved for so many years but Terra was afraid to even move near Aqua as she if would easily disappear the moment he was close enough to her as if she were a mirage.

So he stood there keeping a distance between Aqua and himself, still has the fear began to overwhelm Terra. Fate was already so cruel to him with the loss of his mentor who had been nothing more than a father to him. but then when Xehanort decided to hurt Aqua and Ventus, in addition to stealing his body.

Terra already couldn't shake off the haunting memories of being joined with Xehanort and then having to live life as Xemnas, The superior of Organization XIII.

Terra felt a growing weight the of fear from inside his body as he continued to be troubled at the idea of Aqua not being with him or worse.

Now with shaky breathing, Terra's mind racing with questions.

What if this wasn't real?

What if he was still really Xemnas underneath the guise of his true self?

What if Xehanort was still pulling the strings?

Terra becoming so lost into his thoughts, He never noticed that Aqua had destroyed the distance Terra created between them as she spoke his name out to him "Terra" wrapping her arms around his neck. The male brunette coming back to his senses as he found himself in Aqua's embrace.

Aqua placing trembling kisses over his mouth, the corners of his mouth and even his chin.

It didn't take Terra much time to finally start kissing Aqua back as he remember that this was truly real.


	25. Super Star

Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kingdom Hearts Franchise in anyway.

Challenge: Super Star

\--

Aqua watched Terra from the side lines of the training field, as he was practicing his magic by himself, while Aqua is quite the expert in Magic, Terra still had some difficulty (from time to time) with the healing spells being the only exception.

But for what Terra lacked in magic skills, he made up for it with his natural strength and combat skills. Not to say Aqua wasn't bad in combat but Aqua felt Terra was better in this aspect.

Nonetheless this was also why the blue haired key blade apprentice always thought that's why she and Terra made and excellent team of two.

"Hey Super Star" Aqua now called out to Terra.

The dark haired apprentice, looked to see Aqua coming towards him, He gave a smile towards her.

Terra now dismissing his key blade, as the bluenette wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him in for a kiss.

Honestly, Aqua and Terra simply completed each other, In terms of magic, strength and even love.


	26. Dash

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kingdom Hearts Franchise, in anyway.

Challenge: Dash

Alternate Universe, Connected to 20 Minutes to an Hour

\--

Aqua and Terra were settling into their new home as the not-so newlyweds were still unpacking boxes both from their parents homes and not to mention all the gifts from the wedding; They just haven't had time to unpack as the wedding was rushed as Aqua's parents didn't want their side of the family knowing that Aqua was already pregnant.

So everything was put on hold until they had a good grasp of their lives back. Aqua was trying to finish her semester with online courses, she wouldn't be able to graduate until the following semester but with the impending arrival of her babies, the bluenette wasn't even sure if that was going to happen.

She wasn't thrilled with having to put her college education on a bit of a hiatus but she had too for the sake of her children.

Aqua was glad that Terra was able to still able graduate on time, in fact Aqua may have forced him into it but she wasn't going to let him hold himself back on her account.

And so now here they were unpacking their belongings and with a nearly completed nursery as Terra was using most of his time to finish that first, their friend Ventus had come over to help with assembling the cribs together and other baby items as Aqua was having twins so it was twice the work.

Meanwhile Aqua was almost done setting up her and Terra's bedroom as she was unpacking some clothes from a bin, and putting them on mattress has they needed to be hanged up in the closet, As Aqua was reaching over to grab some hangers. Aqua was hit with such discomforting pain in her body.

It stopped but then a few minutes after it hit her again, Aqua realized it was happening! She was going to have these babies soon

She cried out in pain as Aqua was hit by another contraction.

"Aqua!"Terra screaming her name as he came dashing into the room, seeing the love of his life in pain

Trying to get a hold of herself, she was able to say "Terra, It's time"

"Time?"

"Yes! Time"

"My bag for the hospital it should still be in the car"

Terra not wasting another minute, took Aqua into his arms and carried bridal style as he was now rushing to the front door, "Ven, Aqua's in Labor"

"What? but the second crib isn't done and other stuff" Ventus as he met Aqua and Terra in the hallway.

"Can you stay here and work on it?" Terra pleaded with Ventus

"Sure" seriously like Ven was going to say no to his best friend at this moment.

And with another scream from Aqua, Terra dashed out the door.

As the hours flew by, Ventus finished up the second crib, as his friends were pre-occupied with welcoming, Sora and Xion into the world.

End


	27. 10

Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kingdom Hearts Franchise, in anyway.

Challenge: #10

\--

Aqua had an odd habit of counting the number of steps a person would take, it was a habit that started when she was nothing more than a nervous wreck of a child. The keyblade apprentice recalled when her teacher was recruiting her, it was five steps he had taken when it walked into her family home to speak with them about her abilities and naturally her potential in becoming a keyblade master.

It was twenty steps, when she had first met Terra, they day Master Erauqs brought her to this new world to teach her. There was additional three steps to the twenty for when Aqua and Terra shook hands in their initial meeting.

1…

2…

Aqua mentally counting

3…

4…

"Just breathe" she whispered to herself.

5…

6…

7...

Taking a deep breath as her blue eyes locked on to Terra's form, walking closer to him

8…

9…

"Aqua" Terra greeting her with a smile, Aqua returned the smile

10…

It was ten steps when Aqua first Kissed Terra.


	28. Overflow

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts!

Challenge: Overflow

Alternate Universe, This is connected to 20 Minutes to an Hour

\--

Aqua walking in the front door of her home after enduring the work day from hell, "Thank god, that is over with" the published writer and editor spent most of her morning verbally fighting with new upcoming writers and worse of it was some of them were cocky and fresh out of college. So Aqua spent all day fixing their novice mistakes while having to scream at them over the phone.

All in all it was a pretty exhausting day.

So when the bluenette had walked into her home and was heading into the living room to get into the following room where her home office is located, dumping the work load she had brought home with her just on her desk. Heading back into the living room and just plopping her tired body on the couch just as she always had since she was in junior high.

Bringing both hands to the sides of her head to rub her temples as she felt a headache coming on. "People suck!" she spoke out loud to herself as far as Aqua knew Sora was at an away game with his baseball team, and Xion more or less was at her boyfriend's Vanitas house (much to her husbands, dismay.) Terra was spending his day off at his adoptive parent's house, helping his father with home repairs.

After dropping her hands from her head, Aqua just laid there, hopefully waiting sleep to came and take her, just so this day could end faster just as she closed her eyes. The front door opened and was slammed shut, preventing the blue haired woman from instantly falling asleep.

"Hi mom" Aqua heard her daughter's voice then followed by the sound of Xion running upstairs to her bedroom, "hi" Aqua replied weakly, then hearing her daughter's foot steps as she headed back down stairs. " just came for my purse and jacket, Vanitas and I are going out to dinner and then meet up with some friends which reminds me, I'll be sleeping at Namine's tonight" Xion said as headed right out the front door.

Aqua burying her head into a couch cushion, "yeah...yeah have fun storming the castle!" she randomly muttered

Then the house phone had started to ring, "Oh, come on!" she exclaimed; Aqua sitting up but refusing to answer the phone as she spotted the portable house phone on the end table next to the sofa. Looking at the caller id, seeing it was Sora.

But the answering machine picked up before Aqua could, "hey mom and dad! Its Sora, I just wanted to let you know. My team won the game and it was a close one too, for a minute I thought weren't going to win but Roxas got in a saving catch and we won. Okay I got to go, love you and keep Xion out of my room!"

Aqua rolling her eyes at her son's request and that's where the message ended.

"Well I'm awake now" the bluenette said to herself but then that was when it suddenly hit Aqua, she was completely alone in the house. Normally Aqua loved nights like this where the twins were out of her hair but lately as the kids were reaching the end of eleventh grade and then soon enough they were going to be seniors in high school and then college.

Aqua was so not ready for that big of a change in her life, sure like most parents she wanted them out of the house but honestly Aqua still wanted to be a mother and she wanted relive those experiences she shared with Xion and Sora.

Terra and her had discussed the possibility of more children but they had gotten so busy with their jobs; then the school functions for Sora and Xion and when they took vacations they barely had moments alone together.

And that was when Aqua decided that this opportunity was not going to be wasted as the bluenette was now aide awake with motivation. The house was in decent condition it wouldn't take her long to give it a nice little romantic decoration; getting off the couch Aqua quickly got to work.

She'd have about almost two hours before Terra got home, which left time for Aqua to shower and find something amazing to wear for her husband.

\--

Terra parking his car onto the driveway, his body ached as he stepped out of the car almost losing some of his balance. "Ow, I'm going to be sore tomorrow" Terra was almost certain that he may have dislocated his back from all the heavy lifting he did at his parents' home but then again he could be wrong as he walked to his front door.

Entering his house, "Aqua I'm home"

"I'm upstairs Terra" she answered, "Can you come up stairs? I need you for a quick moment" she added

Terra sighed. He loved his wife, he did but he was freaking exhausted. "Alright, just give me second"

Aqua had just been finishing up as she heard her husband come home, the bluenette checked herself in the mirror one last time, she'd been growing her hair out and Aqua couldn't have been more pleased with the results as the length was reaching her upper chest. Aqua choosing to wear a simple black satin night gown for her husband.

The bedroom it's self was the lights were dimmed, Aqua lighted a few scented candles, the room overflowed with scent of vanilla sugar cookie.

Aqua now standing in front of the bed as the bedroom door opened, Terra walking into the room

"What did you need…" He tried to ask his wife but suddenly lost his train of thought as he looked over the beautiful woman that stood in their bedroom.

"Just you"


	29. Candy

Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kingdom Hearts Franchise, in anyway.

Challenge: Candy

Connected to 20 Minutes to an Hour

\--

Aqua moaning into his kiss, Terra loved when the bluenette made such sounds for him. Placing a hand behind Aqua's head to deepen the kiss for a moment longer; Aqua responded by having her arms wrapping around her husband's neck.

It was Terra who then broke the kiss, "You taste like candy" he told her as his smile formed on his lips.

Aqua making a soft sound snort, "I'm not the only one" she replied with some light mocking in her tone of voice.

Terra chuckled, as he reached for another two pieces of candy, from a big bag displaying the words 'trick or treat'

"I can't believe we ate most of the kid's candy" Aqua then said to the love of her life as she unwrapped a milkyway bar.

Terra made an unconcerned expression to Aqua "We're simply doing our job as good parents and thoroughly checked their candy" Terra answered while Aqua simply raised an eyebrow to his answer and then shook her head.

"Don't judge me, your just as guilty as I am"


	30. Kiss

Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kingdom Hearts Franchise, in anyway.

Challenge: Kiss

\--

Terra standing at Aqua's side holding her hand as her screaming finally ceased as the pain she was experiencing was finally lessening on her body while Ventus casted a Cure spell on his friend, he stood on the other side of Aqua. The room was suddenly filled with the cries of an infant, Ven couldn't stop himself from smiling as he witnessed the tears of happiness were running down both his friends faces as the two keyblade masters completing one of the utmost important task of their lives, bringing their first child into the world.

The crying newborn was currently being clean up by the nurses before being placed into Aqua's arms.

Terra wrapping an arm around Aqua, the newly made father leaned over to Aqua and pressed his lips to her moist forehead.

"Thank you" He muttered to her, Aqua looked at Terra and just gave him a big smile.

It didn't seem that long ago when Terra, Aqua and Ven were all separated due to Xenanort's agenda, Ventus locked away in Castle Oblivion as he slept. Aqua trapped in the realm of Darkness as she sacrificed herself for Terra. But then again for Terra it was a different story he was used in Xenanort's plans under his name, and then taking on the identity of Ansem only then to become a nobody named Xemnas.

But thanks to Sora, Riku and so many others, all that damage caused by Xenanort was undone and making a day like today even possible

"Okay, Little One lets go meet your mom and dad" said the nurse as she gently placed the baby in Aqua's arms, who then instantly cradled her child to her. Ventus giving his friends a congratulations, "I'm going to tell everyone the good news, they must be extremely anxious by now"

Aqua couldn't stop smiling at the child in her arms, "You're really here" she told her newborn, Terra catching Aqua's subtle meaning despite the time that was lost and eventually gained back, there was a mutual fear for Aqua and Terra, that perhaps this was all a dream.

Gently placing a kiss on her newborn son's forehead.

The End


End file.
